Can't Get Much Clearer
by Chaos Burning
Summary: Kirk is hoping to get the senior officers to bond, so he suggests the brilliant idea of karaoke. Of course, since this is Kirk we’re talking about, it spirals out from there. Bones/Kirk, Spock/Uhura and Sulu/Chekov. I swear it's not bad like the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Can't Get Much Clearer****  
Pairing: McCoy/Kirk (minor Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count (Without lyrics): 2,077 for this first part  
**_**Warnings: It's a bit crack, and a bit not. Really, it's only an excuse to somehow work music lyrics into the fic. . Also. New writer for Trek, so there's that too. Some of the characters may end up being a bit OOC, so I apologize in advance if I offend anyone. Please excuse the strangeness or clichéness of any songs, It's my personal taste in music, and I adore Nickelback, soooo yeah. This is my first attempt at writing porn/smut, so I apologize if it's terrible!  
Summary: Kirk is hoping to get the senior officers to bond, so he suggests the brilliant idea of karaoke. Of course, since this is James Kirk we're talking about, it spirals out from there. The rest of the crew gets involved; there are confessions of feelings through song lyrics, and in the end, some very happy endings. I suck at summaries, I hope the fic is better then the summary makes it out to be.**

**Author's Note: This was intended as a short little one shot to get it out of my system, but it morphed, as my fics tend to. Anyway, it got deeper then I planned to. –fidgets- Yeah.  
**

**

* * *

**

Leonard McCoy groaned, eying the other senior officers gathered in one of the recreation rooms with a wary eye. For the most part, they all looked eager to participate in this torturous exercise that Jim Kirk had planned and basically ordered them all to attend. Something about 'bonding' or some other shit like that. Spock was the only one who looked less then eager, but for Bones knew, the green blooded hobgoblin could be over the moon, and he wouldn't fucking know it. Kirk bounded into the room, and the doctor couldn't help it, his eyes automatically tracked the vibrant ball of energy that was James T. Kirk. Somehow, the captain had roped all of them into karoke. What the hell was up with that? Jim of course, had been smart enough to get Bones plenty plastered before he sprang it on him, knowing he was a hell of a lot more likely to agree when drunk on his ass.

So that was how he'd found himself sitting in the room right now, Chekov on one side, Scotty on the other. Both were fairly vibrating with excitement. Chekov of course, practically hero-worshiped the captain, hanging on to his every word and look, doing everything he could to please his idol. Scotty on the other hand, probably saw this as another opportunity to get the crew to drink that stuff he called alcohol from the not quite so secret still in Engineering. Bones snorted, and took another long sip from his hipflask, eyes still tracking Jim as he leaned over and tapped away at the controls. "Weeeeell." The captain drawled, briefly making eye contact with his CMO before his gaze skittered away. He was practically bouncing on his heels in excitement. "I'm sure all of you know how this works. Soooooo someone go?" His big blue eyes pleaded with the other six in the room.

The main bridge crew was there, all seven of them. Kirk, Spock, Scotty, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura. Idly, Bones wondered if Nyota minded being the only female among the often testosterone fueled group, with the exception of Spock. He doubted the Vulcan even knew the meaning of the word testosterone. (Well, anything other then the dictionary definition at least.) Of course, she was gracefully sliding to her feet with a small sigh. "I suppose I shall begin." Really, she was spending too much time with Spock, if that was how she was speaking now. Though, it was much more enjoyable to listen to the words in her beautifully musical voice then Spock's carefully measured tones.

Bones glanced at the flask in his hand. He'd probably drank more then half of it already, and his thoughts were beginning to slur together, though his words weren't. Not that they would until he was really, truly hammered, having built up quite a bit of tolerance since the divorce. He pushed thoughts of Jocelyn from his mind, instead focusing on Uhura, who had begun to sing, her eyes focused solely on her Vulcan, not deviating one inch.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

Growing weary of Chekov's incessant chattering, Bones levered himself from the chair, and made his way across the room to drop down next to his best friend. "Let me guess, early twenty-first century music?" He drawled, not looking at the blonde beside him. He could tell Jim was grinning however. "Hell yeah. It was classic back then." Bones rolled his eyes, instead glancing at the First Officer, whose hands were trembling slightly, if you knew what to look for. He smirked. Apparently, the Vulcan wasn't immune to the sexy voice of his mate. He went to take another long swallow from his flask as Uhura quickly fled back to her seat, a blush staining her face as the crew catcalled and clapped for her. It wasn't just the bridge crew, though they formed the main core of the people. Other had wandered in, drawn by the sound of Nyota's lovely voice. As Scotty jumped to his feet, words tumbling out with an almost indistinguishable Scottish accent, Bones quietly got to his feet and left the room, headed for his quarters.

Once he'd refilled the flask with more whiskey, Bones leaned heavily against the wall. He couldn't stand sitting next to Jim for that long, not now that he'd finally admitted to himself his feelings for his best friend. Sitting that close, pressed thigh to thigh, was killing him. Bones sighed, head dropping to stare at the floor. It was kind of pathetic if you thought about it. He was a grown man, thirty-one years old for chrissakes. Jim was twenty-five, six whole years younger then him, and had never shown any signs of being anything other then blatantly heterosexual.

For years, he'd shared a room with the kid who was anything but a kid, had to suffer through walking on him and another one of his conquests, forced to head out to the library until he was reasonably sure she was gone. Then go back to what was sure to be a broadly grinning Kirk; blissfully unaware of the vise he put his best friend's heart in every time he forced him to witness another conquest. Bones had never been able to quite manage the conversation with Jim, afraid that as soon as he did, Jim would laugh in face, and their friendship would never be the same. Instead, he was regulated to watch from afar, and drown his sorrows in whiskey and bourbon, like a worthless drunk and a walking cliché. Talk about pathetic.

Dragging himself from his maudlin thoughts, and now armed with more alcohol, Bones made his way back towards the rec room, only to find Chekov singing some sort of love song (or at least he assumed it was a love song judging from the blissful expression on Sulu's face) in Russian. Jim beckoned Bones back over to where he was sitting up against the wall, surrounded by people. The crowd's grown since he left. "Where'd you disappear to Bones?" Jim asked, reclining gracefully. "More whiskey." He replied gruffly, resisting the urge to leave and ago to Sickbay and do something useful, like make his way through that paperwork that kept piling up.

Jim snorted, then turned back to the blonde beside him, once again twisting Bones' heart up into a little ball. Chekov's finished now, and makes a beeline straight for Sulu, and slids down beside the Asian man, their thighs touching and clasping hands. It's touching, and exactly what Bones does not want to see. He tipped back the flask, hoping the whiskey will quell what's going on. He didn't need to explain why he suddenly bolted from the room, or why he was staring at Chekov and Sulu with unabashed longing. Oh, not for them, but for what they had. How did one explain being in love with one's completely heterosexual best friend? Especially when that friend was James T. Kirk? Oh sure, half the galaxy was in love with him, Jim would probably just take it in stride as his due, but Bones wasn't interested in simply being another conquest. He'd rather being lovelorn then feeling sick and ashamed after sleeping with – no, fucking, since Jim wasn't the type for gentleness – Jim.

But then, of course, there was a little voice inside him begging him to take a chance, let go of that fucking caution for just one freaking minute and take a chance. The whole fucking codependency thing they had had to count for something, didn't it?

Bones knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he found himself levering out of his seat where he was sprawled across the floor with Jim, and walking towards where they'd been singing. He refused to glance over his shoulder to look at the expressions of those behind him, knowing that as soon as he did, he'd dart right back into that seat, alcohol and lowered inhibitions be damned. The song wasn't exactly the type of music he liked, or listened to, or what any of them would probably like (With the exception of Jim, one never knew with that boy) but the lyrics were too goddamn perfect.

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away_

Bones knew he didn't have the greatest voice, contrary what Jim might tell him in one of his drunker moods. Sometimes he'd mumble about 'southern accents' and 'drawls', but by that time was pretty smashed, so Bones tended to disregard any and all sayings of the great and mighty Jim Kirk when he was that far into his beer. He avoided looking at Jim, knowing that as soon as he did, he'd break down completely.

_From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you_

When Jim felt Bones heave himself to his feet, (acting like it was such a trial) it had startled him. He hadn't really expected his best friend to sing, it was such an unBoneslike activity. But once he'd started, Jim hadn't been able to peel his eyes away. The song wasn't the type he would have pegged for one that the doctor would have chosen, but at the same time, it oddly fit him.

_What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?  
_

The room that had started out empty of all but the seven senior bridge officers had quickly filled once word had spread, and it was frankly a bit terrifying. Bones still couldn't quite believe that he was doing this. The whiskey must have been stronger then he thought it was, or something like that. He didn't even frankly know what he was going. He'd promised himself that he'd never tell Jim, but if Jim didn't feel it to, he could probably throw this off as simply friendship.

_  
Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth  
_

Jim thought that Bones couldn't have picked a more appropriate song, but he still felt like there was something missing. Bones wasn't the type to get up and simply do this because he wanted to – there had to be a reason behind it. That however, seemed to escape the captain at this point. He was content to simply stare at Bones, listening to that sexy drawl of his voice as he began to get more into what he was singing.

_  
From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you  
_

He hadn't meant to, but as his gaze scanned the room, trying not to land on anyone in particular, his eyes locked onto the clear blue of the captain's. A slight flush began to spread down the back of his neck, and Bones did his best to stifle the growing warmth across his face. No need to make a complete ass of himself in front of the crew, well, more then he already had by standing up in front of them and singing ridiculously.

_  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?  
From what you do..._

It hit him like a load of bricks when their eyes met, and Jim couldn't breathe. Bones was singing to him. How could he have missed it, the lyrics were just too godamn perfect to be about anyone else. His heart jumped to his throat, and he couldn't move, not even to look away from the now blushing Bones. He was panicking, that much was clear to the one who knew him inside out and backwards, though he'd somehow missed this.

_  
Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away_

He was a doctor, not a circus performer godamn it, but that hadn't stopped him from standing up here. He saw the exact moment when realization hit Jim, and it was all he could do to stop himself from bolting. The rest of the crew didn't quite understand what was going on, but the 'family unit' that had become so much a part of his ad Jim's life had figured it out. A look of confusion spread across Sulu's face, but in Uhura's and Chekov's, Bones was surprised to find joy. For him.

_From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you_

Jim knew the moment the song ended that Bones would be off like a shot, not even the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed being enough to stop him. And the moment Bones did, Jim was also off like a rocket, only up for the makeshift. He could see in Bones' eyes the panic at what he'd done really sinking in, and when Scotty stopped him at the door, Jim only could spare a moment of empathy for his best friend – and more.

He'd always been more to Jim, though he'd never exactly realized what more really meant until Bones had mounted that makeshift stage and basically laid his heart on the line to Jim. And it was only fair to return the favor.

* * *

**_Lyrics in this bit are credited to Kelly Clarkson and Nickelback. Uhura's song is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, and Bones' is Because of You by Nickelback (Which is my inspiration for my longer fic, also called Because of You. I'm just weird like that._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Can't Get Much Clearer (Pt 2)****  
Pairing: McCoy/Kirk (minor Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count (Without lyrics): 1,699 for this first part  
**_**Warnings: It's a bit crack, and a bit not. Really, it's only an excuse to somehow work music lyrics into the fic. . Also. New writer for Trek, so there's that too. Some of the characters may end up being a bit OOC, so I apologize in advance if I offend anyone. Please excuse the strangeness or clichéness of any songs, It's my personal taste in music, and I adore Nickelback, soooo yeah. This is my first attempt at writing porn/smut, so I apologize if it's terrible!  
Summary: Kirk is hoping to get the senior officers to bond, so he suggests the brilliant idea of karaoke. Of course, since this is James Kirk we're talking about, it spirals out from there. The rest of the crew gets involved; there are confessions of feelings through song lyrics, and in the end, some very happy endings. I suck at summaries, I hope the fic is better then the summary makes it out to be.**

**Author's Note: This was intended as a short little one shot to get it out of my system, but it morphed, as my fics tend to. Anyway, it got deeper then I planned to. –fidgets- Yeah.**

**This part contains ze smut. Forgive me, it's my first time ever writing it, so please be kind.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bones was in fact panicking, just as Jim knew he was. When Scotty stopped him at the door, he almost abandoned all caution and forcibly moved the engineer from his way, only regaining his common sense at the last second. It's the whiskey Bones maintains, not sure where this is coming from. Scotty gives him a look that clearly says he will make Bones sit back down if he has to goddamn it, but he'd really rather not. The doctor very nearly growled, but sank to the ground, leaning back against the cold walls. He tipped the hipflask back again, taking as long a drink as he could without choking himself. His head snapped around when the sound of music began again, only this time the sound of the voice was none other then the one and only James Kirk. He hadn't even seen his best friend get up and make a beeline for the stage. And he'd have had to, to get up there and pick his song that fast._  
_

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Jim took a deep breath in as the music began softly, staring directly into Bones' deep brown eyes. He hadn't listened to the old songs in years, but when Bones had sung his song by Nickelback, the perfect song to sing back to him had come back as naturally as breathing. Like his friend, Jim knew singing wasn't exactly his thing, in fact he probably had a terrible voice, but he tried to put as much emotion into the words as he could, hoping that it would shine through and make up for it.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

He can't believe Jim is up there singing to him. He can completely and totally believe that's he's up there singing – Jim has always been an exhibitionist and attention lover at heart, but he can't believe that he's focused on one gruff and cranky doctor who basically just confessed his love for him. It's both exhilarating and terrifying. Bones doesn't know what to do, and instead focuses on just simply not making a fool of himself.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

He's started to worry that maybe he misread Bones, misread the nervousness, and that maybe Bones was just telling him to stop the fuck getting hurt. That maybe he just wanted to flee the embarrassment of having actually gotten up and sang in front of people. Then he turned his gaze back into Bones', and there's an intensity there that Jim isn't quite used to seeing. It's only been there once or twice that he's every seen it, and only when Jim is seriously, critically injured. It's an intensity that Bones reserves for when he's working. Jim was startled to see it turned on him now.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Bones was rooted to where he sat, oblivious to everything except the man who stood up on the stage, staring into his eyes with every bit of passion and emotion contained in that lean and lithe body of his. He was unaware of Scotty's wildly grinning face beside him, trying to tell him that '_wasn't he damn right for making McCoy stay_?' All he could see was those damnably blue eyes, boring a hole into his chest, like they can see his heart and know exactly what he wants, what he needs.

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'__  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

As those around him cheered and another rose to take his place, Jim only had eyes for the chief medical officer in front of him, whose wide brown eyes were hiding nothing, unlike normal. Bones was too damn good at hiding what he felt, and Jim was damn tired of it. He wanted to know exactly what was running through that fucking brilliant surgeon's mind of his, and how he was feeling. He was tired of wondering if he was the only one who felt that way, if it could even be conceivablely possible that Bones would feel the same. He'd never actually thought of his best friend in those romantic terms, but now that he had, Jim couldn't believe he'd missed it.

Bones had been the only one who had always been there for him, no matter what. No matter what shit Jim got himself involved in, be it stumbling back into their room drunk out his ass thirty minutes before his first class and needed help, or collapsing from blood loss and pain after a fight, Bones was always there to patch him up, albeit with a snappy reply, and a gruffness that stemmed as much from annoyance as it did from friendship. He'd always need Bones. He just hadn't realized how much.

His mouth twisted in a grim semblance of a smile when he realized he was now standing in front of Bones, who was still staring at him from the floor. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Bones stood up. Without a word, he grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him into the hallway. "We're going to need a hell of a lot more alcohol for this conversation." He heard Bones mutter as he stalked down the hallway towards his quarters. Jim smiled softly to himself, following. Once the door whooshed shut behind them, Jim didn't hesitate before shoving Bones up against the wall and kissing the shit out of him. "Bones…" He moaned. He heard a muffled curse from underneath his mouth, then just as quickly, their positions were reversed, and he was the one pressed up against the wall, feeling Bones pressed firmly against his thigh.

"Do you know what you do to me kid?" He panted in the damnably arousing southern drawl. "Probably the same thing you do to me." Jim muttered back, unable to stop himself from rutting against Bones' thigh like an overeager sixteen year old.

He felt his shirt being peeled over his head in a remarkably quick and efficient manner, then inwardly smacked himself for thinking like Spock. Then smacked himself again for thinking of Spock sexually for many, many reasons. The least of which was the fact that Uhura might just about castrate him. He quickly focused back in on the task at hand when he felt the smooth, hard lines of Bones' chest under his hands, and he couldn't stop himself from running his hands over the lovely expanse, then dipping lower beneath the regulation Starfleet pants that molded to that fantastic ass like spandex. Just because he hadn't ever thought of Bones like that previously didn't mean that he hadn't noticed exactly how hot his best friend was.

Then, just as suddenly, they were both naked, and with a small grin, Jim slid to his knees. Bones' hands were in his hair, and Jim stared at the beautiful cock in front of his eyes. He'd never given a blowjob before, but he'd been on the receiving end enough times to understand what to do. With the mischievous grin that was such a part of his personality, he lunged forwards and took as much of Bones as he could into his mouth without choking. Jim heard Bones' gasp of indrawn breath from somewhere above him as he ran his tongue lightly over the head, before running it up and down slowly. There were curses resounding from Bones, and he hummed in pleasure around the cock in his mouth. When the doctor moaned and fisted his hands in Jim's hair, he knew that he'd liked that. So he did it again.

"Dammit Jim." Bones panted, breaths coming in large gasps as he struggled to breath. "Do something godamn it." He scraped his teeth lightly on the tip, tongue flitting out to trace the throbbing vein on the underside. Bones growled, fucking _growled_, and it was the most erotic thing Jim had ever heard.

* * *

Bones could count on one hand the number of times in his life he'd received a blowjob, and none of those times had been within the last ten years. His ex-wife had always turned up her nose at it, and he hadn't had sex since the divorce. Before his marriage, there'd been very few women, and only one or two men. Since his divorce, there'd only been his trusty right hand. It was getting difficult to string coherent thoughts together as he watched the blonde head of his captain and best friend bobbing enthusiastically, and the wall was fast becoming not enough to support him. "Jim… I…" He managed to get out, seconds before the white light exploded behind his eyes. He heard rather then felt Jim's mouth milking him for all he was worth, and then Bones sank to the floor on boneless legs.

He was vaguely aware of Jim's panting as he slithered up from his knees to kiss Bones voraciously, the lower half of his face sticky and slick. When he felt his partner still poking rather insistently at his thigh however, Bones knew that that just wouldn't do. He reached one strong surgeon's hand down, and encircled the base of Jim's cock, working with strong, efficient strokes. Jim was groaning so loudly that Bones was sure his neighbors could hear their captain's wantonness. But he'd always suspected that Jim would be loud in bed. He always had been when he accidently marched in on Jim and any of his various conquests. But that didn't matter now.

Jim came with a shout that reverberated through Bones' body from the vocal point where his head rested on his chest, and Bones was content to wrap his arms around his best friend, back supported by the wall. "Love you." He said gruffly, almost hesitantly. Jim's eyes fluttered closed, a yawn escaping from his plump mouth. "Love… you too Bones." He muttered, seemingly unaware that they were on the floor, in an uncomfortable place. Bones just stared down at the man in his arms, looking so fragile and vulnerable at that moment. With a small smile, he scooped him up from the floor and carried Jim to his bed, carefully laying him down. Bones climbed in and laid along side him, content to go to sleep for now, and deal with any fallout in the morning.

* * *

**_Lyrics in this bit are credited to Nickelback. Jim's song is Savin' Me.  
_**


End file.
